User talk:Jdogman
Archive 1 - April 2011 - August 2012 Spammer on the wikia. The user Quimby&walterfan that just joined the wikia is the spammer known as "Sid" I know about that because that account has been blocked on the TTTE Wikia, he confesed there to be him, a few weeks ago he had joined the chat and insulted me and used vulgar language, Maybe he is even the BMM3 account also known as "Marce.guajardocordova". Trust me, this user is really a big problem so please block him. Sorry for not signing the message, and yes that user has insulted me on both TTTE Wiki chat and TrackMaster Wiki (here). He has also insulted Ivan Kakooza, if you want ask him so you can be sure, this spammer Sid is really a problem. Hope you can block him.HIROD51 (talk) 12:38, August 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spammer Hi Jdogman, I decided to speak with you because there's a user who is trying to get me into trouble., so the problem is, this user is bringing old problems about my life on wikis to the future. Quimby&walterfan (talk) 08:36, August 5, 2012 (UTC) Marce/BMM3 account is back This user account "Marce&Thomas" had joined chat yestrday, and I need you to block him, and also, I want you to put in the rules No making multipule accounts or else they will be banned infinite. Thank you for your time. Ivan Kakooza (talk) 11:23, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Whats up? Hello Jdogman, it has been a long time, How have you been?, I just wanted to say hello and also wanted to tell you this: I saw a comment that stated that for now you would disable comments on blogs (VERY good!) but also it states that blogs may be disabled soon. Please don't disable them, just because of an inmature kid the blogs will be gone? remember, there are other users that enjoy writting/reading them. But as your'e an admin i respect your decisions and remember I'm with you!HIROD51 (talk) 05:26, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Its been a long time Hello, I haven't chatted with you lately, how have you been? I've been VERY excited this month, Talking Victor, Luke and Paxton has finally come to my railway. I saw your comment on my blog and you said you will stop any new comments (WHICH IS AWSOME) but you also said that you will disable blogs from the wiki, which I hope won't happen just because of this immature anon that has been blocked 14 times. I was able to contact the staff and hope they globally block him. I saw your message on his talk page and you summed up almost everything I said. I will always be with you and will always agree with your decisions. Your friend Ivan Kakooza (talk) 22:09, September 24, 2012 (UTC) I HATE Ivan Kakooza, can you warn him for this? That annoying twit, Ivan Kakooza, has annoyed me over crappy new Thomases and other things I dislike and started fights, It's making me cringe!! He also thinks i'm "Immature" and I despise it that he talks to me like to a baby, I think everyone does!! You should warn him to stop, DON'T Disable Blogs, Bring back Blog comments and I will limit myself to avoid being blocked globally by acting better, so please understand that I HATE CGI and I hate the FP Trackmaster, but I'm not going far this time :( I've calmed down. 09:51, September 27, 2012 (UTC) Sorry for not telling you earlier. I am sorry but Quimby&walterfan said I was a motherfucker and I need you to ban him infinite. Sid is really a problem same for Marce. If they have 0-2 edits and it's BMM related, it's them. Thanks for your time!Ivan Kakooza (talk) 01:28, October 2, 2012 (UTC) I'm NOT Lying. I'm SERIOUSLY not lying at all, I actually learn about those mistakes I did, DON'T call the Wikia guys!! I'll discuss what I like, not what sucks. TRUST me and bring back Blog Comments incase others might want to post them. 12:27, October 2, 2012 (UTC) hey can you block this user for banning me because of him lying about me? Madbomberfan he never apologized to me for pinning lies about me being another user! i am not sodormatchmaker and so he should be banned for a year to see what it's like Skullzproductions (talk) 04:01, October 21, 2012 (UTC) ok dude i'd think you'd be a better main admin than him though Skullzproductions (talk) 04:40, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Fenders and Fireboxes! Someone's on the loose! Hello, one anon user all the sudden spammed the wiki, and you need to block him.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 20:29, November 21, 2012 (UTC) Important Message Hello Jdogman, I'am TheIronEngine and i'm impressed with contributes here on the Thomas and Friends Trackmaster wiki. That is why, i'am wonder if you would like to help out my Thomas and friends wikia. The wikia is currently being overhauled and i need some help "rebuilding" it. I have created several articles and i now realize that i need some help, my friend Jackninja5DipperGravityFalls is also helping however his contributes are only minor. That is why i need your skills and expertise to help run it, i can't do it on my own. TheIronEngine 2013 Donald There's been word from Matell that they are re-releasing Donald, if you look on a new battery installation sheet, instead of just saying douglas like it did for about a month, it now says Donald and Douglas. So I'll let you have the final call before adding it to the 2013 page. :) ~JD41796~ (talk) 15:59, January 15, 2013 (UTC) Can you come on chat Hey Jdogman, I want to chat with you, it's been a very long time sience I have chatted with you.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 00:12, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Chat Hi, I encountered a problem in the chat. Anti-Marce was trying to insult Vicarstown Dieselworks. To prevent spammers, I think we should have a chat rule. You need 40 mainspace edits to enter the chat. I'll let you have a final call on this.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 23:11, January 22, 2013 (UTC) Hank Hank needs to be added to the 2013 page. Thanks! DonaldDouglasandToby6 (talk) 00:31, January 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Admins chat lol, i've pretty much had that idea for a while as well! ;) it's a great idea, I usually check my Wikia account everyday. As for MadBomberFan, last time he logged in was January 23, 2013 ( ), so it would be somewhat hard to get in contact with him. It also depends on time zones, I live in the Eastern Time Zone, so right now it's 9:20AM. So overall, most days would be good with me (Saturdays are a preference) & I will try to get in contact with Madbomberfan! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 14:19, February 4, 2013 (UTC) Right, I think Saturday morning would be best! ;) SirHandelFalcon Toot! Toot! 13:35, March 7, 2013 (UTC) Fan-Fiction Sorry for the late reply. I'll find somewhere else to place my stories for Thomas and Friends-The New Railway Series. I wasn't aware that fan-fiction was not allowed. I didn't recall seeing a rule on that. I will double check. BLW1500 (talk) 15:04, February 7, 2013 (UTC) You Jdogman Check the recent wiki activity. You'll be shocked to see what I just saw. BLW1500 (talk) 19:30, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Question Hey Jdogman, I was wondering, should I add that Dash the Logging Loco, Bash the Logging Loco, and Percy and the Search Cars are all part of the New Friends set from Fisher-Price? Here's your proof NOTE: The images of the three Misty Island Rescue packs are all prototypes. TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 12:29, March 5, 2013 (UTC) I will put them on their pages.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 12:36, March 5, 2013 (UTC) RE: You Jdogman Sorry for the late reply! Thanx a bunch man! May the motorized force be with you, xD! The Transportation Geek (talk) 13:12, March 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I am specifically stating the three items, I really don't think it is needed now, but I wanted to see what you think.TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 20:58, March 5, 2013 (UTC) The Classics These were the days I would say. You agree with me, right? The Transportation Geek (talk) 20:07, March 7, 2013 (UTC) I really miss the Yellow boxes. The Transportation Geek (talk) 02:58, March 10, 2013 (UTC) RE: Thanks Your welcome, I was thinking the same thing as you were lol Anyways, I had mixed feelings when I first saw you wanting that. TrackMaster'sbiggestcollector (talk) 11:25, March 11, 2013 (UTC)